1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for selecting lasting feeling of a machine, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for expressing current feeling continued to feeling expressed at just previous time.
2. Description of Related Art
It is difficult to consider smiling just immediately crying as realistic feeling expression Therefore, even in the case of a robot, there is continuity between respective feeling expressions so as to express the realistic expression.
In particular, when randomly taking another feeling expression for the same feeling in order to give naturalness to the feeling expression of a robot, it is highly likely to violate the continuity. Therefore, there is a need to provide time series continuity to some degree at the time of the feeling expression.